


【嘎龙/短打】骏马归来以后是嘴巴嘟嘟

by Oldbigbro



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 嘎龙 - Freeform, 声入人心 - Freeform, 郑云龙 - Freeform, 阿云嘎 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldbigbro/pseuds/Oldbigbro
Summary: 美好想象一下10.4晚上





	【嘎龙/短打】骏马归来以后是嘴巴嘟嘟

一阵开锁声。  
阿云嘎踏进门就看到本来该睡觉了的人缩在沙发角落里。明明是187比自己都高的个子却在毯子里蜷成毛绒绒的一团。眼皮一耷一耷，不太精神的样子。  
“回来啦～”  
“困了怎么不去床上睡？”  
“你吃饭没？没吃我去给你热。”  
此时阿云嘎已经换好鞋向他走过来。  
“不用你忙，我不饿。”边说边坐在郑云龙缩的沙发边，一只手放在郑云龙身侧，把他包围起来。  
“今天怎么样？”郑云龙也没等阿云嘎回答就兀自说：“你肯定没问题。”  
阿云嘎心头既慰藉又觉得他这幅自信的样子有点好笑。“你说，我怎么没问题？”  
郑云龙有点烦他那副得瑟样，刚想怼他几句，看到他脸上的疲惫又改口道：“龙哥说你没问题你就没问题。”  
阿云嘎就噙着微妙的笑盯他，气氛一时有点难以描述。郑云龙突然朝一个角度歪了歪，还用他的小猫爪子把阿云嘎朝旁边撇。  
阿云嘎不动。  
郑云龙再撇。“你挡着我看电视啦！”小奶音颤颤地阿云嘎有点顶不住。  
回头一望，嚯哟，骏马归来。  
得  
郑云龙为了看他连回放都学会了。  
美滋滋。  
“我们大龙啥时候学会回放了？”  
这么弱智的问题龙哥显然理都不想理。白眼。  
“不认字儿的人才连回放都不会。”为彰显得瑟还要嘟下嘴。  
阿云嘎盯嘴。“你这刚出土，挺不容易啊～”  
郑云龙显然被戳中了笑点开始狂笑，阿云嘎也跟着笑起来，好不容易停下来，又都不起话头，阿云嘎又开始盯，郑云龙两秒后转移视线。阿云嘎一只手扯扯领带，一只手还撑在郑云龙身侧，假意解不开。“大龙帮我解一下。”  
郑云龙摸摸鼻子，颇为狂劲地说：“出息。”  
他眼神专注地帮阿云嘎解领带，那双修长的手触上领带，冰凉的手指尖不时点到阿云嘎的脖子，惹起来些火气，他自己也从脖颈红到耳朵。阿云嘎眼睛都不眨地盯他，他倒只能紧盯领带，或者悄悄瞄一眼后面快要唱完的骏马归来。  
“他好看还是我好看？”阿云嘎笑问  
小猫手上加力用领带勒他。  
“你幼不幼稚？”  
“你天天说我老。”  
“我…”郑云龙一时答不上来，我字说半截一直保持那个嘟嘟嘴形微微活动双唇，就是说不上来。  
“嘴巴嘟”阿云嘎很跳脱地接  
“骏马归来以后就是嘴巴嘟嘟，我要看那个”  
郑云龙解开领带往他胸口一拍。  
哟，这猫还长脾气了。  
“那你嘟一个我就不看了”  
“我嘟一下你就会来吗”🙄  
“那我这不就来了吗？”阿云嘎突然倾身向下，一手摁住郑云龙的后脑勺，覆上那个不太听话的唇，吸吮着把舌头伸进去，舔完郑云龙的一排牙齿，郑云龙的手紧攥着他的衣服，“唔唔”得发出点不成形的声音。他想起明天的音乐节猛然回神，用脱力的手轻轻推阿云嘎，阿云嘎抓上他的手十指相扣，再把他往沙发里压，重重地一吸他的下嘴唇，轻轻咬一口以示惩戒。  
“不专心。”


End file.
